Would You Go With Me
by BuildingAnEmpire
Summary: SVU gets a new A.D.A. Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

Would You Go With Me

_Intrigue_

Summary: AU, sort of! SVU has a new A.D.A who replaced Casey.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the story line. Female pairings, so if you are offended, I recommend you not reading it.

Rating: PG 13/ R

Spoilers: Loss, when Alex is taken into Witness Protection

---

Their attention turned towards the station doors as they opened, revealing the new A.D.A. Olivia subconsciously licked her lips as she looked the A.D.A up and down. Black suit pants stopped at the hem of a blood red sweater. Olivia imagined that had there not been a triangle of black in the v of the sweater, a fair amount of cleavage would be present. She joined her partner and the others who were already starting to surround the A.D.A.

"Elliot, Fin, John, Olivia," Cragen started. "This is Amelia Roberts, our new A.D.A."

Olivia watched as Amelia shook everyone's hands. When it was her turn, she tried to avoid Amelia's intense green eyes but found it impossible. Her hands were soft, like silk, and her smell was intoxicating, spicy and sweet all in the same breath. Amelia dropped her hand after what seemed like an eternity and pushed a strand of perfectly wavy brown hair off of her face. Olivia cleared her throat, her mouth felt dry and her cheeks were becoming hotter by the second.

"It's, _really_," Amelia looked directly at Olivia, causing her to blush even more, "nice to meet you all." Olivia held Amelia's challenging stare.

"Hey, Amelia, you care to look at this case for a minute and see if you don't see something I am missing?" John asked, breaking Olivia and Amelia's eye contact.

"Sure, no problem, lead the way," Amelia took one last look at Olivia before following John, her red and black heals clicking across the floor.

"Damn." Elliot commented, looking after Amelia. "That is one hot woman," he returned his attention to Olivia who was still staring in her direction. He smirked, "I'm glad someone else thinks so."

Olivia flushed. "Shut up," she returned to her desk, sneaking another glance at Amelia.

"Benson, Stabler," Cragen called from his office and then retreated behind the door. Olivia and Elliot headed towards the office.

"What's up Captain?" Elliot asked he entered and shut the door behind Olivia.

"They picked up Duncan, the man who we believe raped his brothers' girlfriend, sneaking back into her apartment. Once he gets here, call Roberts and try to secure a search warrant. We should have him now." Cragen explained, hoping to end the case they had been working on for three days now.

"Sure thing Cap." Elliot nodded, turning to leave. Olivia nodded in his general direction before exiting the office and station with Elliot.

--

She watched through the two-way as Elliot entered the room to interrogate Duncan. _Where is Amelia?_ She thought, growing anxious. As Elliot settled down in the chair opposite Duncan, the door opened, revealing the striking brunette. Olivia's breath caught in her throat when Amelia walked towards her.

"Olivia." She breathed. She stood dangerously close to Olivia, crossing her arms, daring her to move. Olivia stayed, trying not to notice that their elbows touched.

"Amelia." Olivia answered, turning her attention back to the two-way and Elliot.

"Why were you trying to break into Lisa's apartment?" Elliot questioned.

"Cause the bitch stole something of mine and I was trying to get it back," was the reply of the agitated suspect.

"And what did she have of yours that you couldn't get back by asking for it?" Elliot was annoyed.

"I asked and she wouldn't give it back," he evaded.

"And what was it?" Elliot pushed.

"I don't remember."

"How convenient. Where were you on Sunday, around 9 pm?"

"At the mall."

"Can anyone verify that?"

"Nope."

"Well that's funny because last time you told us you were bowling. I don't picture you for a bowler." Elliot stood, looking at the mirror.

"Yeah well, it is what it is," Duncan scoffed.

Amelia turned towards Olivia, decreasing the remaining distance between them. "He has two different alibis; neither of which can be confirmed. You've got your search warrant." She licked her lips, slightly biting her bottom lip. She leaned in towards Olivia's ear and whispered, "Good luck detective." Then, turned on her heel and walked out of the door.

Olivia stood, dumbfounded, before opening the door to the interrogation room and motioning to Elliot.

"Alright buddy, let's go." He roughly pushed Duncan towards the door and out into the station. "Book him for breaking and entering." Elliot handed him off to the cop standing there waiting.

--

"So, how'd it go?" Amelia questioned, standing directly behind Olivia.

Olivia pulled her jacket out of her locker. "Great, thanks. I hope you're ready for court." She didn't dare turn around, afraid that she wouldn't be able to control herself if she found out how close they were standing.

"I'm _always_ ready," Amelia challenged.

Olivia finally turned around, coming face to face with Amelia, "Is that so?"

Amelia winked and raising her arm revealed Olivia's handcuffs on her perfectly manicured finger, "Always," Olivia gulped and took the handcuffs. "Keep those safe detective; you never know when you'll need them." Olivia watched as she strutted across the floor and out the station doors. She tugged her jacket on and followed, heading home to take a cold shower.

---

"You go left and I'll fake right but make the pass to you, kay?" Elliot told her.

Olivia nodded and whispered, "Why did you invite her?"

"Who? Amelia?"

"Yes." She looked over to the girl standing with Fin, wearing pink shorts and a tight yellow tank top.

"Why not?" Elliot noticed and winked at her, "Don't you like her?"

"Yes. I mean, no. You know, I don't know, we just met her. She's nice, that's all I'm saying." Olivia rolled her eyes and walked to her position on the field, crouching down with the football, "one, two, hike," she threw the ball back towards Elliot and took off running.

Amelia was so close behind her she hoped she could at least catch the ball before getting pummeled. The next thing she felt was the grass beneath her and something slightly heavy on top of her. Olivia opened her eyes to find Amelia's green ones staring down at her. Amelia was breathing heavily as she kept contact with Olivia.

"I guess I was right to assume you were a top, counselor." Olivia grinned and put her hands on Amelia's hips. Amelia's face flushed as Olivia flipped the A.D.A over so she was no longer on top.

"You guys okay?" Fin asked as he made his way toward the pair.

"Yeah, uh, we're fine." Amelia responded, now lying on her back in the grass. Olivia reached down and took Amelia's hand, pulling her up.

"What a compromising position ladies." Elliot looked smugly at the two. "Amelia, it's two hand touch, you know." Amelia flushed. "Can we finish the game now?" He walked back to the center of the field.


	2. Chapter 2

Would You Go With Me

_Enraged_

Summary: AU, sort of! SVU has a new A.D.A who replaces Casey.

Main Characters: Alex.Other.Olivia

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the story line. Femslash, so if you are offended, I recommend you not reading it.

Rating: MA

Spoilers: Loss, when Alex is taken into Witness Protection

---

She was new to the position, but seasoned enough to know that sleeping with her new A.D.A was wrong, it could get her fired. She tried to reason with herself, but found it hard while the A.D.A's tongue was sliding in and out of her. This was the forth time this week she had given in to the desire. Two fingers slid into her and she shifted her hips upward, allowing better access. She felt the A.D.A's tongue circling her clit and knew it wouldn't be long. She gripped the back of her head, holding her in place, pushing harder into her. "Fuck, Amelia!" She screamed as she went over the edge.

Amelia kept her fingers inside of her as she shuttered from the orgasm. "Oh God, that was incredible." Amelia smiled and crawled up the bed, kissing her fully on the lips.

She kissed her back, tasting herself in Amelia's mouth. Amelia ended it finally, pulling the covers up. "No way, I need to taste you." Alex grinned as she climbed on top of Amelia, kissing down her body.

---

"Tell me about Casey." Amelia asked, setting down her drink and looking at Olivia. They were having lunch at the deli down the street.

"What do you want to know?" Olivia glanced at her before shoveling more of her salad into her mouth.

"What was she like? What did you like about her, what didn't you like?" Amelia questioned, curious. "Was it awkward, knowing that she took over Alex's position?"

Olivia choked on her water. "Um, she was sweet, brutal sometimes. She did her job really well, very intelligent. I'm sorry she had to go."

"Mmhmm," Amelia pressed her lips together, "was it awkward?"

Olivia set down her fork. "I suppose it was no more awkward than to have you take over for Casey," She challenged with her eyes.

Amelia looked into her eyes before deciding to drop it, "Touché," She had seen pictures of Olivia in Alex's apartment.

They finished their food in silence, paid and left, heading back towards the station.

---

Amelia walked quietly over to the desk of the sleeping detective and sat on the edge. Looking around she noticed the squad room was empty. Her fingers snaked out and she ran them down the side of the detectives face, causing Olivia to stir.

"Hmm?" Olivia mumbled, still mostly asleep but lifting her head.

"Wake up sleepy head, it's almost 10." She ran her hand down the side of Olivia's face, "You have a red mark." She traced it, "Right here."

Olivia smiled and held Amelia's hand to her face, "This was a nice wake-up," Olivia took a chance. She put her hands on Amelia's hips and pulled her down onto her lap, "and this makes it even better."

Amelia leaned forward, capturing Olivia's lips with hers. "I want you." Amelia started to unbutton Olivia's shirt, revealing the red lace bra underneath. She bent down and nipped at the skin eliciting a moan from the detective. Olivia ran her hands up the A.D.A's bare thighs, reveling at the feel. She moaned when Olivia's hands made it over her unclothed ass. "Olivia," Amelia pulled Olivia's bra down, tracing her nipple with the tip of her tongue.

"Fuck," Olivia put one hand on Amelia's head, keeping her there, and the other traveled farther up Amelia's inner thigh, stopping at the soft fabric.

"Please?" Amelia shifted her hips forward, begging Olivia to touch her.

Olivia slipped her fingers under fabric, noting the smoothness. She could feel how wet Amelia already was as she slipped two fingers into her. Amelia's head immediately flew back, detaching from Olivia's breast.

"Oh my God, Olivia!" Amelia cried when Olivia started pushing her fingers in and out of her.

Alex walked towards the squad doors, hoping Olivia would still be hanging around. She needed to tell the detective she was back, it was the least she could do. Even if Olivia felt nothing, she at least owed it to their friendship. The lights were off so she quietly pushed the squad door open. Squinting to see through the darkness, her eyes noticed the two meshed figures immediately. She stood in horror as Amelia screamed Olivia's name, and watched as they came back together for a kiss. In the last few months, before her departure, during her and Olivia's on again off again relationship, Alex would insist they have sex at work and Olivia would never give in.

She backed out through the open squad room door and quickly walked towards the outside, needing the fresh October air to help her breathe. Alex leaned against the cool brick, letting a few tears fall before finally hailing a cab. Jealous anger fueled her thoughts during the ride and a few more tears spilled onto her cheeks before she made it home.


End file.
